<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hell was the Journey, but it brought me Heaven by Torzan92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724868">Hell was the Journey, but it brought me Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torzan92/pseuds/Torzan92'>Torzan92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Inspired by Music, Possible Slow burn, lots of smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torzan92/pseuds/Torzan92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Chloe meet in college. 6 years of being close, Beca gives Chloe an ultimatum. 5 years later, Chloe a struggling actress and Beca a popular musician, hears Beca's new songs on the radio. And she can't quite help thinking a lot of it sounds familiar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Chicago Walp, Chloe Beale/Tom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this fic is inspired by a couple of taylor swift songs off her new album. also any mess up are mine. im not a writer by any means. but hopefully you all enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barden University was not what Beca had in mind when it came time for preparing for her future career in the music industry. She was supposed to be moving to LA and paying her dues and make it big time. Yet here she was walking around the quad, trying to avoid her father who thought this was the right thing for her to do. There is no good that being here could do for her. That’s when she saw her. A beautiful girl with bright red hair. “Well fuck me” Beca quietly said to herself as she made her way over to the girl trying not to look like she was there solely for the redhead.<br/>
“Hi!  Any way you’d want to join our A Capella group?” the redhead had said.<br/>
“I’m sorry. But I don’t even sing” Beca had replied quickly before giving it anymore thought.<br/>
She knew she could sing. She was an amazing singer. And it would give her a reason to stick around and get to know the other girl. yeah Beca thought her friend was quite a bitch, and she can handle her, but a capella was not what she had in mind in getting to know the other girl.<br/>
“Chloe, what the hell?” the blonde girl had asked annoyingly. “She was a total bitch and I could tell just by seeing her. Why did you think that was a good idea? She’s probably going to make it her mission to not have anyone join” she continued saying. Chloe just rolled her eyes. This so called “alt” girl wasn’t that badass and Chloe saw right through all of that. There was something about her and she just couldn’t put her finger on it just yet, but she knew she wasn’t about to give up.<br/>
Beca had just got done listening to her father discuss about her joining a group. He promised that if she did that, actually tried in classes, and at the end of the year still didn’t want to be there, he help her pack up and move to LA. She had a lot to think over and thought “what better way to do that then by taking a long hot shower?” softly and quietly, she started to sing. She didn’t hear any other showers running and assumed she was all alone. She was ready to give it her all. What she wasn’t ready for, was the extremely hot red head from a month ago to pull the curtain back and step into her shower.<br/>
“Dude! What the fuck? I’m showering and nude” Beca said as she tried to cover up and hiding all herself. Of all the time and places, it had to be this time. And to make matters worse, she noticed the other girl was naked as well and was clearly talking to her.<br/>
“That song is my lady jam. The song really builds” the redhead had said with a quick wink and what looked like a quick checkout as well Beca had noticed.<br/>
“That’s nice. Now will you please leave?” Beca had retorted back.<br/>
“Not until you sing it with me” she said with a big smile on her face. Beca didn’t know what this other was playing at. Was she really asking her to sing this song that she essentially said she gets off to? Was this a way for a quick hook up? Beca knew she was comfortable in her sexuality and was totally ok with hooking up with chicks, but she wasn’t this open about it. When in Rome Beca had thought to herself.<br/>
“I mean if you’re wanting to get off, I can think of a lot of better ways to do that than by singing” Beca said in her best seductive voice. She could tell the redhead was thinking about it.<br/>
“Just sing with me please?” Chloe ultimately said giving off her puppy dog face. Beca knew at the end of the whole thing, she was going to sing with this girl. She sighed and started singing the chorus and the red head picked up.<br/>
Chloe had kind of wished she had brought a towel with her when she jumped into the brunette’s shower. She was realizing that the sounds of their voices with the addition that this was her lady jam, was starting to turn her on. The song was sure to do that, but the mixture of their voices, was starting to make her wet, and that was new. She thought about women in the past and always thought they were beautiful in their own way. But she had Tom, her boyfriend, and she didn’t think she needed anything else. This was new though. It both thrilled her and terrified her. Once the song ended, she could see the other girl looking her up and down. Not in a “we’re going to bone now” kind of way, but more in a “holy shit, you’re really hot” kind of way.<br/>
“I’m sorry. I’m Chloe.” The newly introduced girl had said sticking her hand out for the other girl to shake.<br/>
“Beca. What are you sorry for? Jumping into my shower, or for not introducing yourself?” Beca had asked, taking the Chloe’s hand in hers. Her hand was so soft she thought.<br/>
“For not introducing myself! Or I mean, for jumping into your shower without introducing myself from the get go.” Chloe knew if she kept talking, she was going to ramble. And quite honestly, she knew she needed to get out of there. No one was saying anything and Beca wasn’t covering up anymore. She also was still very naked herself. Chloe could tell that the air was thick and it wasn’t due to steam since she cut the water off when she barged in.<br/>
“You have a lovely voice” a random voice had said. Beca looked up and say a decently looking guy, also standing naked in the entrance to the shower stall. She slightly freaked out not knowing who this guy was. Chloe grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the shower as she shouted out she better be at auditions tomorrow for the a capella group or she’d barge in on all her showers.<br/>
Beca realized that as lovely as that sounds, she needed to kill some birds with some stones. And what better way to get closer to Chloe and move to LA at the end of the year than by joining this idiotic a capella group?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beca had agreed to go to auditions after the shower incident. As weird as the incident was, the whole thing wouldn’t leave her mind. It’s all that she had thought about. Especially at night when she couldn’t get to sleep. In hind sight, it was probably the reason she didn’t get any sleep at night. Nonetheless, Beca had agreed to go and knew she was going to get in. <br/>“I didn’t know we had to prepare that song” Beca had said still slightly embarrassed that she was there in the first place.<br/>“That’s ok. Sing anything you want” Chloe had replied. Chloe watched Beca grab the cup in front of her and started to use it and sing. Chloe was entranced by the performance and had a big smile on her face, while her blonde friend didn’t seem impressed.<br/>“Well I still don’t think she should be a part of the group. She screams attitude and used my cup. She knows this is a capella right? That means NO instruments. Only vocals.” The blonde girl said as she was cleaning up after the auditions had ended.<br/>“Seriously Aubrey. She sounded amazing and I really think we’re in a position to turn people away right now. Not with what happened last year. Just give her a chance. She might not be that bad” Chloe said a little annoyed that her friend was being so stubborn. Why couldn’t Aubrey see that having Beca join the group was exactly what they needed? I mean she checked off everything on Aubrey’s list. She was extremely talented and super hot with a bikini ready body. Chloe thought on that a lot. Beca was super hot. Probably one of the hottest girls she had ever known and her attraction to the small brunette was causing her major confusion. <br/>“We better get the girls ready for aca-initiation tonight. We need to make sure they know what’s ahead for them” Aubrey said snapping Chloe out of her thoughts.<br/>“Awe! I’ll ralley up the girls and get them over here” Chloe replied as she gathered up her belongings and left the practice.<br/>Beca was sitting in her dorm room working on her mixing board when she heard on a knock on her door. “Kimmy Jin isn’t here!” she yelled out. Beca continued to mess around on her equipment when another knock came at the door.<br/>“She’s not here!” Beca said louder. <br/>This time there was a loud bang on the door.<br/>“Dude! I said Kimmy Jin isn’t… oh hey Chloe. What are you doing here?” Beca was able to get out before Chloe through a brown sack over her head and yanked her out her dorm room.<br/>Beca could feel a warm breath through the cloth by her ear.<br/>“It’s ok Beca. You’re not in any danger…yet. The red head had said playfully to Beca as she led her through the hallways and to the practice space.<br/>“Will you please just tell me whats’s going on? I’m not a fan of being dragged from my cozy room against my will” Beca said dryly once they came to a stop.<br/>It took Beca a moment to let her eyes adjust to the lighting. Aubrey had just gone over everything and Beca was not impressed by that oath the leader had made them all say. After a little more drinking, they headed their way to the outdoor stadium where the rest of Barden’s a capella groups where hanging out listening to music. If this was supposed to be a party of sorts, Beca had a lot of hearts to break. But there was free alcohol and she was in college so she thought might as well enjoy this night.<br/>She was just taking to a guy named Jesse that she works with at the radio station, when she feels her hands being yanked, pulling her into a different direction.<br/>“I think we’re gonna be really fast friends” Chloe said. Clearly, she was already well on her way to getting drunk off the cheap beer.<br/>“Well you saw me naked” Beca said adding a wink to the end of her sentence. She was going to try and push this girl’s buttons. <br/>“I’ll be right back. The girl needs her jingle juice!” Chloe had said. Beca saw her walk off towards the guy from the shower and saw them chat a little bit. <br/>Chloe had looked over at Beca as she was chatting with Tom, the guy from the shower. Beca was talking to a guy from the High Notes and had seen the girl accept what had looked like a joint. Chloe didn’t know what she was more furious at. The fact that Beca was talking to a good-looking stoner, or the fact that she would smoke a joint, potentially ruining her beautiful voice, with a good-looking stoner.<br/>“Excuse me I got to go save a sister” Chloe said leaving Tom. He just shrugged her off and left to find a new drink.<br/>Chloe walked towards Beca and grabbed her hand as she passed the joint back to the other guy.<br/>“Dude. What’s going on?” Beca said.<br/>Chloe glared at her with a look that screamed seriously.<br/>“Are you crazy Beca? If Aubrey caught you smoking that, she would kick you out of the Bellas faster than you got in. Plus, the High Note guy is bad news” Chloe said as she took a sip from her drink.<br/>“Chlo, chill. It’s just a party. Besides I didn’t actually smoke any of it. I just acted like I did. The guy was so high he would easily get distracted and never noticed” Chloe gave Beca this look that screamed “do you take me as a fool”.<br/>“Was this really about the joint, or was it because of the guy? Because it almost sounds like you’re jealous. And my question to is Miss Chloe, which one is it?” Beca said as she lightly ran her fingers through Chloe’s hair. Chloe gulped down the rest of her drink. She knew that if she didn’t, she would say something stupid. <br/>“You know, you saw me naked once before I even joined the Bellas. I’m sure we’ll see a lot of each other during practice and events and whatnot, but who’s to say that we have to wait? We could get out of here right now and relive the whole shower incident” Beca said seductively to Chloe. She sipped her beer waiting to get a reaction from the red headed girl.<br/>Chloe looked around to see if anyone was nearby and if anyone might have overheard their conversation. She downed the rest of her drink and grabbed Beca’s hand leading her away from the party and towards her apartment knowing Aubrey wouldn’t be back for a few more hours.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So as to getting a new electronic device, some things might come out weird. Sorry. Also I'm thinking about updates every Tuesday and Thursday. Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk from the outdoor stadium to Chloe’s apartment was quiet. Beca felt the other girl’s hand still in hers as they walked at a semi fast pace. She was never this bold in her life before. She was never one to openly hit on other girls. Especially girls she barely knew. But Beca had felt at ease with the red head, and given the liquid courage, she allowed herself to give in and make a move. She wasn’t sure what surprised her more; her last conversation with Chloe, or the fact that Chloe had semi agreed by taking her hand and dragging them off in the direction of Chloe’s apartment.</p>
<p>“Chloe. Slow down for a second. I kind of need to catch my breath” Beca had said dragging them to a halt.</p>
<p>“You’re going to need to incorporate cardio into your everyday lifestyle if you’re going to be a Bella” Chloe giggled.</p>
<p>“Well I can think of a great cardio workout we both can do together if you’re up to the challenge” Beca stated back into Chloe’s ear.</p>
<p>	Chloe had glared at Beca for a second before dragging them off again. Once they reached their destination, Chloe had the other girl pinned against the door as soon as it had shut. Before anything had continued Beca gave Chloe a look saying “Are you sure?” deciding not to give into her thoughts, Chloe leaned in and captured the other girl’s lips in a heated kiss. Beca’s hands instantly went to Chloe’s waist, pulling her closer into her.</p>
<p>“As hot as this is, maybe we should go to your bedroom. I think what I have planned for you would be a lot more comfortable with a bed” Beca said as she began nipping at the red head’s neck.</p>
<p>        Chloe pulled her through the dimly lit apartment towards her bedroom. Once in she felt a wave of anxiousness wash over her. Beca could tell the other girl looked nervous. She sat on the bed and motioned for Chloe to come join her.</p>
<p>“I can tell you’re nervous. Just know that we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. We could forget this whole night ever happened and go about our way. It doesn’t have or need to be awkward between us. But know that I do want you” Beca said to Chloe quietly.</p>
<p>“I am nervous. But only because I’ve never done this before. Not with another girl before at least. But I want you too” Chloe stated before leaning in pressing a soft kiss to Beca’s lips.</p>
<p>        Beca slid her hand into Chloe’s red locks pulling her closer and picking the pace of the kiss up. Chloe swung her leg over to straddle Beca. Rolling her hips into the other girl, Beca let out a gasp allowing Chloe to slip her tongue into the brunette’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Fuck Chlo. You’re wearing far too many clothes to be grinding on me like that” Beca whimpered out. As Beca’s hands laid on the other girl’s waist, Chloe took the liberation at pulling her shirt off leaving her in her bra.</p>
<p>Beca, though loving having Chloe on top of her, flipped her over so she was on her back. Having the other girl underneath allowed Beca’s hands to roam. She slid her hands up Chloe’s toned stomach and cupping her breasts before pulling the cups and latching her lips around one of Chloe’s stiff nipples.</p>
<p>“Fuck Beca. That feels so good” Chloe moaned out.</p>
<p>Beca had reached around and unfastened Chloe’s bra allowing the other girl to be free. </p>
<p>“Now who’s the one wearing too much clothing” Chloe whimpered as Beca continued to suck on her nipple.</p>
<p>“If it’s bothering you so much, maybe you should do something about Red” the brunette had said as she let go of Chloe’s nipple with a pop.</p>
<p>          Chloe had grabbed the back of Beca’s shirt pulling it over her head as Beca’s hands went right to Chloe’s zipper. Once her shirt was off, she slid Chloe’s pants down her legs leaving her in only her underwear. Beca decided to follow suit and shed off her own pants so the other girl wouldn’t get self conscious.</p>
<p>“You look so wet for me Chlo” Beca seductively said as she ran her fingers up Chloe’s legs.</p>
<p>          Pulling her underwear to the side, Beca rested comfortably in between Chloe’s legs, and took a long, hard lick. The other girl moaned instantly at the feeling of the brunette’s tongue. Covering her mouth as to hide away her moans, Beca continued to lick up and down the red head’s pussy. Finally deciding enough was enough, Beca slid Chloe’s underwear all the way. She settled back down between the other girls thighs and wrapped her arms around them. </p>
<p>          Licking Chloe’s pussy was heaven. The girl was so sweet and Beca couldn’t get enough.</p>
<p>“Fuck Beca. I need to feel you inside me” Chloe moaned out again.</p>
<p>          Looking up at Chloe, Beca used one of her hands and started to lightly play around Chloe’s opening, teasing her. Still licking at Chloe’s clit, Beca wanted to make sure the other girl was ready to cum before she would finally give her what she wanted. Chloe’s moans and movements started to become more erratic. Beca knew she was close. Letting two of her fingers slide into the red head’s pussy, Beca started to suck hard on Chloe’s clit. Chloe reached out and laced her fingers through Beca’s hair pulling the other girl closer to her. No longer caring about her volume, Chloe came, screaming Beca’s name.</p>
<p>         Beca scooted up on the bed, leaning over and kissing the other girl on the lips.</p>
<p>“Jesus Beca. That was amazing. I don’t know if it will be as good for you, but I’m going to try my best” Chloe said.</p>
<p>“Hey. I know this is your first time, but we have the same parts. You know what feels good. If I don’t like what you’re doing, I’ll let you know” Beca had stated back to the other girl.</p>
<p>        Leaning into another kiss, Beca could feel Chloe’s hand slide down her stomach and go straight into her underwear. Both girls moaned as Beca felt Chloe’s fingers rub past her clit and go towards her opening. Running her fingers and down, Chloe finally took the plunge and stuck her finger inside Beca for the first time. </p>
<p>	Beca was about to let out a slew of curses when they heard a door shut.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Aubrey is home. Be quiet” Chloe whispered. Slightly freaking out, Chloe yanked her hand away from Beca. Leaping out of the bed she grabbed two shirts and a pair of shorts. Both girls quickly got dressed in enough time before they heard a light knock on Chloe’s door.</p>
<p>“Chloe? Are you in here? I couldn’t find you at the par… oh hey guys. What’s all this?” the blonde had asked pointing to the other two girls who sat in the bed.</p>
<p>“Hey Bree. Beca wasn’t feeling so great, so I decided to bring her back here to crash. I think she’s just not use to all the drinking” Chloe had said trying to act all casual.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m kind of a light weight sometimes. Thanks again for letting me crash here Chloe” Beca said glaring at the red head and keeping up the charade.</p>
<p>“Very well. Any way, I’m off to bed. And don’t Forget Chloe, Tom is picking you up in the morning” Aubrey said as she closed the door behind her.</p>
<p>Beca could see Chloe’s eyes go big at the mention of Tom. Chloe had hopped out of bed, heading towards her closet. Rummaging through clothes, Beca had to ask.</p>
<p>“Who’s Tom Chloe?” Beca asked her. </p>
<p>Beca was almost concerned when Chloe turned around pulling out an extra blanket and pillow and handed them to Beca.</p>
<p>	“Tom’s my boyfriend Beca” Chloe said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chloe hears Beca's new single on the radio and reflects on moments of her past with Beca.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So there's a time jump. There's going to be a lot of back and fourth from here on out. Song lyrics are bold faced. Past tense is italicized. </p><p>i also want to clarify that i don't own any rights to the characters or the songs.</p><p>Song used, Illicit Affair by Taylor Swift</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re listening to Y98LA. I’m Gail followed by my radio host John, coming at you on this beautiful sunny day” the radio was loud in Chloe’s small apartment. She loved the banter between the two hosts. A mix between “we hate each other” and “we’re also married to each other” kind of vibe. This was part of Chloe’s everyday morning ritual before she went off to work at the café or to another audition that never really landed her anywhere.</p><p>“You know Gail, I have to say, I’ve never been a big fan of Beca Mitchell” the radio sounded out.</p><p>Chloe’s ears had perked up at the hearing of the girl’s name. It had been five years since she had last seen the other girl. She knew the brunette had made it big in the music industry and was practically a household name at this point. Chloe couldn’t go anywhere without hearing one of her songs or the radio.</p><p>“I know John, but her new album is totally different from her previous two. These songs sound like an insight to her private life ” the radio blared out.</p><p>Chloe has to agree that Beca’s music didn’t quite actually screamed Beca. Poppy, upbeat songs about boys who broke her heart just wasn’t the brunette’s image. She would keep tabs on the musician’s whereabouts, but never really allowed herself to dwell into far.</p><p>“Well, I guess we have to give it a go then don’t we Gail?” the radio host sighed out.</p><p>
  <strong> Make sure nobody sees you leave </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hood over your head, keep your eyes down </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tell your friends you’re out for a run </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You’ll be flushed when you return</strong>
</p><p>This didn’t sound like Beca. Obviously, it was her. Chloe would recognize that voice anywhere. Three year of being Bellas together, Chloe knew she would never forget that voice. Even if she sometimes wished she could. But the sound of sadness wasn’t Beca’s usual sound. The first few lines alone made Chloe think back to a time between the two many years prior.</p><p>
  <em> “Chlo. What do I do? The other girls are going to wonder where I’ve been. It’s not like me to just disappear for hours on end” Beca had questioned the other girl. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well you look like you’re going to the gym. Just tell them you went for a run or something. Just make sure nobody sees you leave. Keep your hood up and your eyes down. You still look flushed, so the lie is believable” Chloe commented to Beca.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Beca squinted at Chloe. She didn’t like lying to their friends. She didn’t like that Chloe was lying to Tom. But Beca had feelings for Chloe. She liked to think that Chloe had feeling for her as well. She couldn’t help herself to continue on with the affair. She knew it was wrong. Both the girls knew it was, but neither of them could stop it. Beca told herself she could stop at any time. But she was a fool if she didn’t accept the fact that she was addicted to Chloe Beale.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>And that’s the thing about illicit affairs</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> And clandestine meetings, and longing stares</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> It’s born from just one single glance </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But it dies, and it dies, and it dies A million little times</strong>
</p><p>Chloe wondered if the song was about them. If it was about her. “How could it not be?” she thought to herself. She knew that she should have been honest with Beca from the very beginning. She should have told her about Tom when Beca came onto her all those years ago at the stadium. The look in Beca’s eyes after their first time still haunts her.</p><p>
  <em> Beca grabbed the blanket and pillow from Chloe’s hands and tossed them to the side. A part of Chloe thought she was going to throw up. She had just crossed a line and broke Beca’s trust. What’s worse, she had also broke Tom’s trust. She had cheated on her boyfriend with Beca. She was confused on so many levels. For one Tom was her boyfriend. She shouldn’t have cheated on him in the first place. But on the other hand, she was feeling drawn to Beca, and she felt confused as to why she didn’t feel guilty for cheating on her boyfriend. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you mean Tom is your boyfriend?” Beca asked through gritted teeth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I mean he is my boyfriend. Has been for the past two years. You met him in the showers” Chloe admitted to the other girl. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jesus fucking Christ Chloe. Do you know how fucked that is? You had many opportunities to stop it before I was knuckles deep inside you. You know that right? Fuck this I’m out of here” Beca said angrily. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Would you keep it down. Aubrey is home and you can’t. We already said that you were crashing here for the night. If you wanted to sleep on the floor, that’s fine. But you can also share the bed with me.” Chloe had said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> She moved closer to Beca and ran her hands up the brunette’s arm. She stared into the Beca’s eyes and leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please come back to bed with me Beca.” Chloe whispered on Beca’s lips. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beca sighed out. She knew she shouldn’t, but Beca couldn’t help herself. She followed Chloe into bed, knowing full well Chloe was going to cheat on Tom again for the second time that with her.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>And you wanna scream Don’t call me kid, don’t call me baby </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Look at this godforsaken mess that you made me </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You showed me colors you I can’t see with anyone else </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Don’t call me kid, don’t call me baby </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Look at this idiotic fool that you made me </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You taught me a secret language I can’t speak with anyone else </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And you know damn well</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> For you I would ruin myself, a million little times</strong>
</p><p>Chloe heard Beca say that phrase before. She knew this song was about them now. How could it not be? She allowed it to happen for so long.</p><p>
  <em>It was their first Bellas championship. Chloe had ditched Tom long enough to sneak off with Beca to make out in a closet somewhere.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hands fumbling with belt buckles and shirt buttons, the two girls knew they didn’t have enough time to draw this out. Chloe dragged Beca into rushed kisses which were sloppy and hard. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come on baby. We need to hurry this up before Tom starts to wonder where I am” Chloe had moaned in between kisses as Beca’s hand made its way down into Chloe’s underwear. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rubbing the red head’s clit in fast circles, Beca had an annoyed look on her face. Chloe wondering what it was about decided to ease the younger girl’s face by matching her rhythm. Thrusting her fingers past Beca’s clit and straight to her opening, she fingered the brunette fast and hard. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t. Don’t talk about HIM while I’m fucking you senseless in this closet” Beca said through gritted teeth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She didn’t like to be reminded that Chloe wasn’t hers. That she belonged to someone else who was somewhere in the same building. She didn’t like to think that she was just another girl Chloe was using to satisfy her curiosity for girls. Beca continued to rub Chloe’s clit. Reaching further down to start fingering the red head. She pounded Chloe’s pussy as best as she could with her fingers in a hateful manner. Using the palm of her hand to rub Chloe’s clit at the same time. She fucked Chloe so hard, the other girl could no longer keep up. Needing both her hands to hold onto something. With a searing kiss, Beca muffled Chloe’s moans as she came hard on Beca’s fingers. Pulling away from the red head, she put herself together and opened the closet door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’d ruin myself over and over again for you Chloe Beale. But tell me, would you do the same?” Beca questioned as she took one final look at Chloe before leaving.</em>
</p><p>Chloe had snapped out of her thoughts from her time at the ICCAS. She remembered that was the first time she saw Beca close herself off to her. More so than when she had originally found out about Tom. Chloe knew that she had fucked everything up, but she just didn’t seem to care about any of it. She loved Beca.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beca does an interview promoting her new album lead by someone from her past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beca had just heard the new single from her new album on the radio for the first time. She felt odd hearing it. She had closed herself off to anything new for a while and had refused to produce her own material. Her producers tried for so long after they first heard her messing around on her own one day in the studio, but she put her foot down and said she wasn’t ready yet. Then one day, she decided it was time for the world to know the real Beca Mitchell. She had told the studio she was ready and she had nothing but complete support.</p><p>Beca was messing around on Instagram one day when her phone began to ring. She sighed when she saw it was her manager calling. She knew what was coming. It was another interview set up. It was part of the job she hated the most. Even more so knowing she had to talk about the new album, which mainly revolved around Chloe.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Jesse. Let me guess. Another interview. Who with this time?” Beca asked.</p><p>“It’s scary that you know what’s coming before I even have time to tell you. But it’s Rolling Stone. They want to do a whole article on you. Put you on the cover. The whole deal. I told them you were in. it’s all going down next week” her manager had said.</p><p> </p><p>Beca had put him on speaker as she went back to look through Instagram. She rarely posted anything, but she liked to keep tabs on her friends from college and other people she met through the industry. But most importantly, she liked to keep tabs on Chloe.</p><p>A week had come and Beca was dreading the interview. The magazine company had sent her a list of the questions they were planning to ask and for the most part, they weren’t terrible. It was the ones about the album she feared to answer the most.</p><p>Beca had shown up for the interview, coffee in hand. She knew it was going to be a long day of photoshoots and interviews. She wasn’t looking forward to any of it. She felt to awkward as a person to basically be a low-key model and she just wanted to avoid the interview even more.</p><p>“Good morning Ms. Mitchell. We had you scheduled to do the photoshoot first this morning, but the photographer got held up, so we’re jumping straight into the interview first. If you’ll follow me please” the receptionist said leading Beca further into the building.</p><p>Beca sighed. “Of course this would happen to me” she thought to herself. But probably it was for the best to get the interview done and over it since it what she was dreading the most. Now sitting in a small office, the woman interviewing her walked in. </p><p>A tall blonde woman walked in not paying any attention to Beca who was already sitting, sat down and pulled out everything she was going to be needing. Beca also not paying attention, did not realize that the woman interviewing her was no other than Aubrey Posen.</p><p>“Let’s get one thing straight here Mitchell. I don’t want to do this no more than you do. So, let’s just get this shit over with so we can both be on our way. Got it” Aubrey said both angrily and annoyingly.</p><p>“Beca snapped up at the sound of Aubrey’s uptight voice. Shock covering her face at the sheer dumb luck she would have to have. Of course Aubrey, Chloe’s best friend, would be the one to interview her. She felt small having the blonde woman stare her down.<br/>“How is she?” Beca found herself asking before anything else.</p><p>“Before we go on record here Mitchell, let’s get something squared away. We will not be talking about Chloe. You lost that right when you decided to walk out of her life five years ago. Do you understand me? We are going to keep this as professional as possible and then move on with our lives as if today never happened. Heard?” Aubrey said through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Heard” Beca said quietly.</p><p>She knew not talking about Chloe today was going to be inevitable. The whole damn album was about her. Though to Aubrey, who Beca doubted actually listened to it, if she had listened, she would have picked up on the clues that it was indeed about the red head.</p><p>“So, let’s begin shall we? First question. This is the first out of your three albums that you decided to write by yourself. Why is that?” Aubrey asked.</p><p>“I see we’re not starting off light here” Beca answered with a nervous chuckle.</p><p>“Honestly, it didn’t start out that way. I was planning on doing what I always did. But I was going through a hard time and was going through therapy. My therapist suggested writing down what I was feeling. Next thing I knew, I was writing down lyrics. One day, I was playing around in the studio, and my producers suggested we go with that. It took me a while, but I decided I was done hiding behind other artists and should show the world the real me” Beca continued to answ</p><p>Aubrey gave her a sly look. As if she was trying to figure out her next move and pick away at the other girl in front of her. She had her list of questions, but she also had a list of questions she wanted to ask for personal reasons.</p><p>“So, you were going through a hard time. I assume it had something to do with the recent single you released. Tell me about your inspiration.” Aubrey asked.</p><p>“Umm, well yeah. The song is personal. Based on true events from my days at Barden…” Beca hesitated, unsure of how to proceed.</p><p>“It’s essentially about me being the other woman and how I felt about it. I knew what I was doing was wrong and I’m not proud of the situation by any means. I was young and stupid, but she was special. I found myself falling in love with her” Beca went on to say.</p><p>She tried to keep the answers as vague as possibly while still having truth there. She felt nervous that Aubrey would follow along and figure it out. Chloe never told her and the only person who knew was sworn to secrecy and possibly blackmailed.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were seeing someone at Barden” Aubrey asked quickly.</p><p>“I mean that must have mean that must have been pretty tough. I’m sure you had friends you could have fallen back on” Aubrey said changing the tone in her voice.</p><p>“I only had the Bellas. And Jesse. But no one knew” Beca lied.</p><p>Questions were asked after in a complete professional manner. Aubrey had asked about any collaborating artist which Beca replied with Bon Iver. Aubrey seemed impressed. She wanted to tell Beca that he was Chloe’s favorite, but Beca already knew that. All that was left was the last final question. Beca knew it was coming, given the fact that she was handed the questions ahead of time. She debated if she was going to answer truthfully on not. She could lie. There was no point in it though as the album was getting ready to be released. But she knew once she answered, Aubrey would know. The whole world would know. And Chloe would know.</p><p>“So Beca. As of right now, no one but you and the studios know the name of the album. Does it have one?” Aubrey asked.</p><p>“Yes it has a name…” Beca took a deep breath before she continued.</p><p>“The album is called Beale Street” Beca said quietly.</p><p>Aubrey felt many emotions run through her at the confession. Anger and confusion to name a few. If Beca said the name was Beale Street, she could only be talking about Chloe. Then the emotion of sadness and heart ache washed over the blonde. She knew what this meant now.</p><p>“Okay thank you Beca. That was a nice interview. The magazine will send you a copy of the issue when it gets released. I hope you have a nice rest of your day” Aubrey said as she went to pull the brunette into a hug.</p><p>The ending had shocked Beca most of all. Aubrey was never really a fan of her, but Beca wasn’t stupid. She knew she only did that because now she knew a portion of the truth. Beca let out a heavy breath as she made her way to the second half of her day. Seeing Aubrey once more as she walked out the building phone in hand.</p><p>“Hey it’s me. I don’t know if you’re busy tonight, but I’m stopping by. You’ll never guess who I just got interviewing. That reminds, we need to have a little chat tonight Chloe” Aubrey texted Chloe. Taking one final look at the message before she hit send.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aubrey never liked Beca. This much was true. But she knew her red headed friend did. She knew that Chloe had a slight obsession when it came to the younger girl, but she never felt the need to bring it up. Granted, she didn’t know her friend “liked” Beca to that extent. She just knew that they spent a lot of time together. Hanging out outside of the Bellas, constantly texting or talking on the phone, and numerous slumber parties between the two. The more Aubrey thought about it, the more of a bigger picture was coming together. She didn’t want to assume anything just yet without talking to her friend though.</p>
<p>Chloe had texted back almost instantly wondering who Aubrey just finished interviewing. Aubrey just replied with a “I’ll tell you later and if “7 was ok to come by”. Chloe agreed. Aubrey was starting to feel the sting of vile running up her throat knowing she was about to confront her best friend on the whole issue.</p>
<p>“Hey Bree! How was your day?” Chloe asked enthusiastically.</p>
<p>“It was interesting to say the least. It kind of threw me for a loop though. I’m not going to lie” the blonde stated back.</p>
<p>Aubrey knew that Chloe was dying to find out who she worked with today. It was written all over her face. But that was going to have to wait a little bit longer. Even though she came to confront Chloe about what actually happened back in college, she really did want to catch up with her friend. She missed the red head and knew she was struggling to make ends meet with being a struggling actress and all.</p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Chloe had asked?</p>
<p>“In a little bit. Tell me about your day. Any leads?” Aubrey asked trying to start things off light.</p>
<p>“Yes! My agent called this morning. I have a three-episode arc that could lead to more depending on how the audience takes me” Chloe said enthusiastically.</p>
<p>Chloe was at a point in her career where she didn’t turn down anything. TV shows? She did them. Commercials? She did them too. Low budget movies. Sign her up. She once was even an extra in a pornographic movie. She was hesitant on that one, but she was assured she wasn’t going to be doing or seeing any sexual activity.</p>
<p>“That’s so amazing to hear Chlo! I hope things go well for you. You deserve this so much with all the hard work you’ve been putting through. But if you need anything, the door is still open to have me loan you some money” Aubrey stated.</p>
<p>“Thanks, but if I’m going to make it, I want to do it on my own. I know I’ll get my big break sooner or later” Chloe replied back.</p>
<p>The conversations stayed light through the rest of the night. Wine being brought out and catching up with one another was exactly what the two girls needed. Laughing and joking was making things a lot harder for Aubrey. She knew if she was going to spill the tea, it needed to be now or never.</p>
<p>“Beca!” Aubrey blurted out.</p>
<p>Chloe’s face looked confused for a second. She thought about the girl on the daily, but only ever hears her name on the radio. All the Bellas knew there was a falling out between the two but never knew why, so none of the girls ever brought the either up when talking to the girls. So hearing Aubrey shout out her name during talking about a new café, was confusing for the red head.</p>
<p>“I interviewed Beca” Aubrey stated at a more normal tone this time.</p>
<p>“Beca as is Beca Mitchell, Beca?” Chloe asked</p>
<p>Aubrey looked down towards the ground, nodding slowly. She knew what she was about tell Chloe was going to be difficult. She knew that if she was in Chloe’s shoes, she wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of this news.</p>
<p>“Oh. How is… I mean, that’s nice. I hear she’s doing well for herself if the radio has any indication” Chloe responded in the straightest fast she could pull off.</p>
<p>“Chloe. Honey. Why didn’t you tell me? I’m supposed to be your best friend. Did you not trust me?” Aubrey asked quietly.</p>
<p>Chloe was still feeling confused. But now it was for different reasons. Her confusion was laced with fear. Fear for many reasons. Did Aubrey know? How much does she know? What else did Beca tell her? But most importantly, how was Beca?<br/>
“Aubrey. You’re going to have to be clearer about what you’re talking about?” Chloe said.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me you were with Beca back in college?” Aubrey asked.</p>
<p>“What makes you think I was with Beca back in college?” Chloe asked back</p>
<p>“Maybe it has something to do with the fact that her first single from this album is called Illicit Affair. Or the fact that she said the song was about her being the “other woman”. Or for the fact that the album name is called fucking Beale Street!” Aubrey said getting louder with each stating fact she gave.</p>
<p>Aubrey was getting pissed the more she went on. Chloe took the verbal beating of a life time from the way Aubrey was shouting.</p>
<p>“When did it start? When did it end? Who else knows about this?” Aubrey asked in a sigh.</p>
<p>“It started the night of aca initiation. It ended five years ago. And besides you the only other person who knows it Stacie.” Chloe answered.  </p>
<p>“Six years? But you were with Tom for most of that time. Then there was that other guy. Why didn’t you say anything to me? Why the fuck does Stacie know about this and not me?” Aubrey shouted.</p>
<p>“I know! I know I was with Tom. But Stacie was an accident. We didn’t mean for anyone to find out about it” Chloe said.</p>
<p>Aubrey sighed out loudly. Rubbing her temples, the blonde sat down and took another sip of her drink. She sat quietly. The air in the room was thick. The quietness made Chloe feel uneasy. Following Aubrey. She sat down across from her friend.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know what was happening. I was drunk and I know that’s not an excuse but it’s what I have to give. I don’t expect you to understand, but when I was with Beca that first night, something woke inside of me.” Chloe tried to explain.<br/>
Aubrey scoffed at the thought of Chloe using her being drunk as an excuse. She thought her friend was better than that.</p>
<p>“I didn’t even know I was gay until that night. I thought that what I was feeling was totally normal with Tom. But Beca was different. I couldn’t get enough of her. I was in love with her.” Chloe said crying quietly.</p>
<p>Aubrey looked at her friend. Did Chloe just say she was gay? Aubrey felt like a shitty friend. First, she didn’t know that Beca and Chloe were secretly hooking up for six years. Second, Chloe has been in the closet for a total of eleven years now. Now here she was crying. Is this the first time she said it to someone else? </p>
<p>“Chloe. Hey it’s ok. I don’t care that you’re gay. If anything, I should apologize to you. I didn’t mean to upset you. I told you this day threw me for a loop. It totally fucked with my head. And the only thing I can think about now is that I’ve been such an awful friend. You had to keep all these secrets to yourself for the past eleven years. I can’t imagine how hard that must have been.” Aubrey said wiping away the tears of her best friend.</p>
<p>“I just have one more question to ask. Are you still in love with Beca?” Aubrey asked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chloe listens to the song Exile and remembers the last time she and Beca were together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me tell you, it's been a long ass week. but heres another chapter. i hope you all enjoy it.<br/>i dont own any characters or songs<br/>Some more back and forth going on.<br/>Song: Exile<br/>Artist: Taylor Swift and Bon Iver<br/>i dont own anything<br/>I also may have changed a line of the lyrics a bit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I just have one more question to ask. Are you still in love with Beca?”</p><p>That was the million-dollar question. Did she still Beca? Who was she kidding? Of course Chloe still loved the other girl. But what Beca and Aubrey didn’t understand was that while yes, she realized she was gay, she couldn’t be out. Not yet anyways. She didn’t want to have to deal with the repercussions of it all. She knew once people knew, people would treat her different. So, she hid behind Tom and many others who were just like him.</p><p>“I do still love her Bree. I don’t think I could ever love anyone else the way I love her. And it makes me feel so shitty that I hurt the one person I love the most in this world” Chloe went on saying.</p><p>“But what about…” Aubrey started asking before Chloe cut her off.</p><p>“I don’t want to think about that right now Aubrey!” Chloe cut her off with a snap.</p><p>“I just want you to be prepared. This album is about you as far as I know. I wouldn’t be surprised if there weren’t more songs along the same lines of the first single” Aubrey warned.</p><p>As the night drew on to an end and Aubrey had left, Chloe decided to let herself wallow in her own self pity. After the realization that she still indeed loved Beca, she could feel herself break down and begin to cry knowing that she was so terrible to the brunette. Chloe found herself at the computer searching Beca’s name and details about her new album. When she found out it was getting released sooner than expected, she found herself buying it instantly. Just like she did with Beca’s previous two albums. She would deny it to anyone who asked, but she was a fan of the girl. Even back when she wasn’t the BECA MITCHELL.</p><p>A few weeks had come and gone and Chloe was now the new owner of Beale Street. Most the songs had pretty generic names. None that really would tell the world it’s about Chloe. But there were a few song titles out there that if you knew anything, would give you a hint. Other than her single, there was only one other song that caught her eye. It was also the only song to have a featuring artist. One that happens to be one of her favorites. Bon Iver. The song was titled Exile. She fought the urge to put it on. She wanted to hear their voices, but with a title like that, she was afraid of what it would be about and how it would affect her. Chloe went about her day. She didn’t have to work at the café and there were no new auditions to go on, so it was mainly house hold chores. Her apartment wasn’t big by any means, so she didn’t have much clutter. Which means other than dishes and her laundry, she didn’t have much to do.</p><p>The album in the background was haunting her. It was almost torture for the red head. But not as much torture as it would be to listen to it. Finally, Chloe couldn’t take it anymore and made her way to the computer that held all the songs written by Beca. She sat nervously, putting her headphones on. She wanted no interruptions. She went to Exile, even though it was the fourth track of the album. Not yet ready for the heartache she was about to endure.</p><p>
  <strong> I can see you standin', honey With his arms around your body Laughin' but the joke's not funny at all And it took you five whole minutes To pack us up and leave me with it Holdin' all this love out here in the hall I think I've seen this film before And I didn't like the ending You're not my homeland anymore So what am I defendin' now? You were my town Now I'm in exile seein' you out I think I've seen this film before </strong>
</p><p>The music started so beautifully. Chloe was surprised to hear the deep voice first. She loved listening to Bon Iver since she first came across his music years ago. She could start to hear Beca’s voice lowly in the background. They sounded so beautifully together. She could feel her thoughts creeping up, but she had to push them back and just focus on the song in front of her.</p><p>
  <strong>I can see you starin', honey Like he's just your understudy Like he’d get his knuckles bloody for you Second, third, and hundredth chances Balancin' on breaking branches Those eyes add insult to injury I think I've seen this film before And I didn't like the ending I'm not your problem anymore So who am I offending now? You were my crown Now I'm in exile seein' you out I think I've seen this film before So I'm leavin' out the side door</strong>
</p><p>Chloe had a feeling she knew what night the song was referring to. She could feel the tears starting to build up. She told herself she needed to be strong though. She had to wait until the song was over to really allow herself to feel her feelings.</p><p><strong>So step right out There is no amount Of cryin' I can do for you All this time We always walked a very thin line You didn't even hear me out (you didn't even hear me out) You never gave a warning sign (I gave so many signs) All this time I never learned to read your mind (never learned to read my mind) I couldn't turn things around (you never turned things around) 'Cause you never gave a warning sign (I gave so many signs)</strong> </p><p>The song continued for a few more minutes. Chlow could feel the tears start to fall from her eyes. This is all her fault she thought. She made Beca feel this way. She caused so much pain to the smaller girl and the consequences of her actions are finally coming out. Chloe knew she caused pain and the day it happened is still etched in her brain and won’t ever leave.</p><p><em> Chloe checked the date on her phone. February 14th. Valentine’s Day. She decided not to celebrate it this year. Her and Tom had just gotten back together from a small break they took, and she didn’t want to feel pressured into going all</em> out.<em> She didn’t even love him, so she saw no point.</em></p><p>
  <em> Beca came into the room holding a vase full of flowers and card. She has been doing this for the past five years now. Beca knew they weren’t together because Chloe was in a relationship, but the brunette would still do this every year to show her love. She walked over to Chloe and put the vase down. Sliding her arms around the other girl, she started to slowly kiss her neck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Your secret admirer brought you flowers again Beale. I think whoever it is has it bad for you” Beca whispered into Chloe’s ear. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chloe could feel a giggle coming on. Turning around, she captured Beca’s lips in her own and gave her a heated kiss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Did you remember to lock the door?” Chloe asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I believe so” Beca replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chloe returned to kiss Beca, dragging her close towards the bed. Her hands sliding up Beca’s shirt until she felt her bra covered breasts. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How do you want it Beale?” Beca asked seductively. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Over the course of six years, theeir sex lives became rather adventurous. It kind of had to be. Small moments, closets, hallways, bedrooms. But when they had time to themselves, they pulled out the toys. Beca found out pretty early on that for as out there and dominant that Chloe was, deep down, she was a complete bottom. Loving to get fucked by Beca and Beca loving to fuck her. “Hmm. I think there’s something hiding in th ecloset that has your name written all over it” Chloe suggested. Beca knew exactly what she was referring to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Walking to the closet, she reached for a small shoe box and retrieved the items. Sliding the harness on and making sure everything was secured, she walked towards the bed, stoking the very life like dildo attached to the harness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Is this what you want Red? You want me to fuck you with my big cock? You gonna be a good girl and take it however I give it to you?” Beca questioned as she rubbed the head of the dildo against Chloe’s clit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Biting her lip, Chloe nodded her head in agreement. Beca knew it was going to be a wild night. She knelt down in front of Chloe spreading her legs wide open, Beca could feel her mouth watering. She took a long lick from Chloe’s asshole all the way up to her clit. She repeated the action a few times before straddling Chloe’s face. With the dildo close to the red head’s mouth, Beca demanded she “suck her cock” as Beca began to finger Chloe. Beca knew she couldn’t feel Chloe’s lips wrapped around the dildo, but it got her so worked up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Getting flipped to be on all fours, Chloe pushed her ass out and displayed herself for Beca. Not being able to control herself, Beca filled Chloe’s pussy with two fingers and licked her ass some more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “As good as that feels, I hope you know you’re not sticking that in there. I didn’t prep for it today” Chloe stated. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>With a roll of her eyes, Beca lined the head of her dildo to Chloe’s entrance and pushed through in a single motion. Chloe moaning at being filled. Beca, holding onto Chloe’s hips, thrusted the dildo into the red head with as much force as she could. </em>
</p><p><em>“You</em> <em> like the way this cock fucks your tight little pussy Beale? Your pussy wraps around it so well. Fills you so well. Fuck you’re so tight” Beca panted out in between thrusts. </em></p><p>
  <em>“Fuck baby! Just like that. You fuck me so good baby” Chloe moaned out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>With a hard slap to Chloe’s ass and one final push into the older girl, Chloe came with a scream. As soon as she came down, Chloe removed the strap on and buried her head between Beca’s thighs. With fast work, she spread Beca open and began to eat her pussy out. Her tongue moving in fast motions on Beca’s clit. Beca grasping Chloe’s head came hard in the other girl’s mouth. It was at that moment two phrases were said at the same time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m so in love you Chlo” Beca had said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Will you keep the porno down. Some of use are still in school and need to stu… Holy shit!” was said by Stacie. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chloe’s eyes popped out. Still unsure by which girl caused it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Stacie quickly left the room. Both girls quickly got dressed without saying a word. Beca headed straight for Stacie, while Chloe completely left the house.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hours had passed. Chloe had many missed calls and texts from both Beca and Stacie. Both assuring her that it will remain a secret and she didn’t need to worry. With a sigh, she walked through the door with Tom by her side. Beca was the first to see the two come in. Tom wrapped his arms around her and said something that made Chloe laugh. He stared at Beca before he pulled Chloe towards her bedroom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He had stayed the night which devastated Beca. She wondered if she was the reason he was there. Or if it was because of Stacie. Maybe a mixture of both. Only Chloe knows. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After Tom left, there was a knock at Beca’s door. Chloe slipped in like she’s done many nights before as if nothing has happened. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why did you say it? Why did you tell me you loved me?” Chloe asked quietly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because it’s the truth. I thought…” Beca was saying before Chloe cut in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You thought what exactly? That those words were what I needed to hear to be with you? I’m… I’m not gay Beca! I’m not like you!” Chloe said loudly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You don’t get to walk in and ruin life because you’re in love with me” Chloe continued saying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry. Did you just say I ruined your life? Because the last time I checked, I wasn’t the one with a boyfriend. I wasn’t the one who kept coming back! How does that not make you the slightest bit gay? Fuck this. I’m out” Beca screamed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What do you mean you’re out? Out of what?” Chloe questioned angrily. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“THIS! It’s been goddamn six fucking years Chloe. How could you not think I wouldn’t have feelings for you? Or Vice versa? So yeah. I’m out. Out of this house and out of whatever this is” Beca replied as she walked into the hallway. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Beca. Please stop!” Chloe screamed out.</em>
</p><p><em> “You know, I’ve been here with you before. You need to open your eyes and see the bigger picture Chloe. Regardless if you realize it or not, this isn’t the first time you’ve made me feel this way. But it sure as hell will be the last” Beca said</em>.</p><p>Chloe was crying remembering the last few days she spent with Beca. She wished she was honest with her and told her how she truly felt. But she was a complete coward. She wanted to completely forget. So, she did what she always did when she wanted to forget. She grabbed her keys and headed to the bar. She was prepared to sit and wallow and drink herself into next week. What she wasn’t prepared for was seeing Beca sitting across the bar watching her as she walked in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chloe runs into Beca at the bar. What will happen? Will they avoid each other? Will they talk?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah I'm not super thrilled with this chapter to be quite honest. i struggled with rewrites on top of rewrites on top of rewrites. i have a whole outilne of the story  and half of it written out but i struggled. i dont know if it's because i worked 67 hours this week with no days off or if i really just suck at writing. regardless i hope you guys all enjoy the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since her interview with Aubrey, Beca had been feeling uneasy. She had left the blonde with some information. She knew her and Chloe were still friends. Chloe’s Instagram page gave proof of that with pictures of the two throughout the years. So she knew deep down, Aubrey would tell Chloe everything. Maybe if the red head knew now, she would know how Beca truly felt and how she’s been feeling to this day.</p>
<p>Living in LA, there were plenty of bars and clubs Beca could go to and frequent if she chose to, but the issue with being a celebrity was that she wouldn’t go unnoticed. With a quick google search, she was able to find a bar some miles away that was quiet and usually just housed older couples. She thought it be perfect to go out and get away.</p>
<p>As Beca walked into the bar, she could tell she found the perfect place to visit. The patrons were older and they didn’t give her the slightest attention. They probably didn’t even know who she was. The bartender seemed to be close to Beca’s age and it looked like she was caught, but if the bartender knew who she was, she didn’t give any indication of being too star struck.</p>
<p>“What can I get for you babe?” the bartender said in a happy voice.</p>
<p>Beca had pondered for a minute. She knew she needed something stronger than beer. She didn’t like the taste of Vodka too much. If she drank tequila, she would get fucked up pretty quickly and do something she probably would regret. Whiskey made her feel sad. Seeing as she wasn’t in the chipper go lucky mood, she decided that whiskey was the logical choice.</p>
<p>“I’ll take a whiskey coke please” Beca said politely.</p>
<p>Drink in hand now, she sat quietly at the bar taking small sips from her drink. Realizing that drinking alone at a bar probably made her look like a sad alcoholic, she pulled out her phone and went through Instagram and checked up on all her friends. The last page she came to was Chloe’s. she hadn’t posted in a while and Beca wondered what the girl was up to.</p>
<p>“Shit. Two pretty girls in one night? Must be my lucky day” the bartender said.</p>
<p>Beca, wondering what the bartender was talking about, looked at the door and saw Chloe Beale walk into the bar and she was staring straight at her. She felt like she was frozen in time. How could this be? How could she be here? All her memories of the red head came rushing back. The good and the bad.</p>
<p>“She is quite beautiful, isn’t she? She’s a regular here. Maybe she can keep you company while you’re here. She super sweet and really friendly” the bartender said while wiggling her eyebrows.</p>
<p>Beca looked back towards the door and saw the same exact shocked look on Chloe’s face. It matched her own. Beca never dreamed about seeing Chloe again, and after all this time, she never dreamed about it being in a hole in the wall dive bar. She didn’t know what to do.</p>
<p>Chloe hesitated by the entrance unsure of what to do next. Their eyes had met and she knew if she ran back out, she would be left with this guilt and baggage for the rest of her life. That any chance she might have after tonight with the brunette would be gone. But if she stayed, maybe there could be some closure of some sorts. Chloe’s feet moved towards the bar, sitting opposite of Beca.</p>
<p>“What can I get for you tonight sweetheart?” The bartender asked Chloe.</p>
<p>“I’ll have my usual Lindsay. And go ahead and get her another of whatever it is she’s having too” Chloe said motioning towards Beca.</p>
<p>“Friend of yours?” Lindsay asked.</p>
<p>“Once upon a time ago” Chloe responded.</p>
<p>“Alright. One vodka cran and whiskey coke coming right up” the bartender said.</p>
<p>Beca was confused when she was handed another drink she knew she hadn’t order. Once the bartender explained it was from Chloe, Beca stared at the other girl with questioning eyes. She raised her glass towards Chloe. Waiting for the other girl to do the same before gulping it down. She asked the bartender for another round before making her way across the bar. </p>
<p>“I guess the polite thing to do would be to thank you for the drink Beale.” Beca said flatly.</p>
<p>“I thought it was the least I could do” Chloe responded.</p>
<p>Chloe internally rolled her eyes in the lame response given to Beca. Was that really the best she could do? After everything? This was a possible second chance and she didn’t want to fuck it up.</p>
<p>“So How are you doing?” Chloe asked.</p>
<p>“I’m here. How long have you been in LA now?” Beca replied.</p>
<p>“About three years now. I moved out here with Aubrey when she got hired on at the magazine” Chloe explained.</p>
<p>The tension was thick. Neither girl knew how to act around each other. Both felt stiff and hard to connect with the other person. Beca was guarded and still unsure if she wanted to go all in and converse with Chloe. She was confused. She knew deep down, however fucked up it may seem, she still loved Chloe. They had more good times together than bad. But that was the past. Chloe was here now and time had been kind to the red head. Still as beautiful as she was the day she walked away. <br/>She could tell there was something wrong with Chloe. She could see small tears escape her eyes.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong Chlo?” Beca asked.</p>
<p>“Nothing. Don’t worry about it. Would you want to get out of here by chance?” Chloe said with a shake of her head.</p>
<p>Beca’s internal thoughts said no. She struggled to find the words. But overall, she said yes. After paying for their drinks, the two girls walked out of the bar in no particular direction. Having stopped at a convenience store and grabbing a bottle of wine, they found themselves heading towards a small park, attempting to at least create some small talk.</p>
<p>“So, you’re an actress then?” Beca asked</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m not big or anything. Mostly small projects but it sometimes pays the bills” Chloe said.</p>
<p>“What’s your favorite part about acting?” Beca asked still walking beside the red head.</p>
<p>“All the stories. The best ones are never made. It’s both beautiful and sad.” Chloe explained.</p>
<p>They had come to a stop. Having come across a small pool. Beca shuffled through her pockets to find some loose change. Finding two pennies, she handed one to Chloe and gave her a hopeful look. The two girls, thanks to the alcohol and spending time together, had come to a sort of ease. With a small smile, they tossed the pennies in the pool like they did in their early twenties.</p>
<p>“Kinda like us I suppose” Beca said quietly.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Kinda like us…” Chloe paused.</p>
<p>"You know, I still think about you. And I’m going to be completely honest here so bear with me. You are my biggest regret Becs” Chloe had said.</p>
<p>Beca gave her a look of shock. Chloe could tell the other girl had misunderstood what she meant.</p>
<p>“I didn’t regret being with you Beca. But I regret the situation. I regret how things ended. I called you asking you to come back and you told me to choose between you and Tom. I chose him when I should have chosen you. I killed you that night, but I also killed me” Chloe said with tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>Beca didn’t know what to do. She was feeling like she didn’t know what to do most of tonight with the red head. So, she allowed herself to do what she wanted to do. She cupped Chloe’s face, resting her forehead on Chloe’s. Waiting. Waiting for a possible sign that maybe she wasn’t reading into things. Chloe leaned in and gently kissed Beca.</p>
<p>“It should have been you Beca. It should have been you” Chloe said before kissing the other girl harder.</p>
<p>Beca was never one for bringing girls home. Other than what she wanted to share with the world and her music, she liked her private life to remain private. But with the courage liquid running through her body, she took a chance. She took a chance when she pinned Chloe to the door. She took a chance when she pulled the other girl’s pants down. She took a chance when she swiped her tongue over Chloe’s panty covered pussy.</p>
<p>Chloe still against the foor, Beca pulled Chloe’s panties to the side and licked her pussy for the first time in five years. Tasting Chloe again was like getting high for the first time in forever. She could never forget that taste, but feeling her tongue roll through Chloe’s wet folds was even better than she had imagined. Chloe’s fingers were laced through her hair and she was slowly rolling her hips into Beca’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Fuck Beca. That feels so fucking good. Fuck don’t stop Becs. Please don’t stop” Chloe moaned out.</p>
<p>Beca continued licking Chloe before she started sucking on her clit. The noises coming the red head’s mouth sounded like the most beautiful music she had ever heard. She knew that Chloe was close. Still sucking on her clit, she pushed two fingers inside the girl’s wet pussy and pumped in unison to Chloe’s hip rolls. With a final moan, Chloe came all over Beca’s fingers and tongue.</p>
<p>“Fuck. That was amazing. Now I do believe someone needs to cum too. Chloe said shoving her hand down Beca’s pants and her tongue into Beca’s mouth.</p>
<p>The sun was bright. Why was the sun so bright? Her body ached and her head was pounding. She recalled that was due to the alcohol. After that, she remembered the rest of last night’s events. Chloe. Having sex with Chloe. She opened her eyes and looked around the room but the red head was nowhere to be found. She checked the rest of her apartment and it was empty. Had Chloe left? She searched her apartment for a possible note or number or something but there was no trace of any of that. Chloe had was gone. It was like she was never there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So i kinda suck at summaries so i'm not going to leave one. dont hate me guys</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beca had decided she was just going to go back to bed. “How could I be so stupid?” she thought. She just wanted this day to be over and forget everything. Chloe had left and after everything that had happened the night before, she needed to forget. She looked through her cabinets and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and took a sip. As soon as she crawled back into bed, she heard her front door slam and the sounds of multiple feet. Freaking out, she grabbed her bedside lamp as a weapon and headed towards the sound.</p>
<p>“I have a weapon! A really big one too! I’m not afraid to use it!” Beca screamed.</p>
<p>She didn’t have time for this. She just wanted to nurse to hang over and heart ache back to health. She heard multiple giggles from the kitchen. Slightly confused, she walked out still holding the lamp. Stacie was in her kitchen grabbing multiple plates and Chloe was at the table pulling out to go containers of food.</p>
<p>“You’re here? And so is Stacie?” Beca asked confused</p>
<p>“Yeah! I hope you don’t mind. I woke up before you and was hungry. And since someone doesn’t have any food in their kitchen, I kinda stole your keys and went down to the café down the street. That’s where I ran into Stacie. We were catching up when I realized I should probably head back. I asked her if she wanted to come back and join us for breakfast” Chloe said with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Imagine my surprise when I found out that ginger and you were back in contact with each other from her and not from you. You’re supposed to tell me these things Mitchell!” Stacie said handing Beca a plate of food.</p>
<p>“Calm down Stac. I would have told you eventually, but we ran into each other last night” Beca said.</p>
<p>Stacie raised her eyebrows. meeting the night before, Chloe getting them breakfast. She caught on rather quickly on what that had meant. she smirked at Beca teasingly. “We’re gonna talk about this” she mouth to Beca.</p>
<p>Beca rolled her eyes. She knew Stacie would want to know ALL the dirty details.</p>
<p>“So Beca. What time is the gig this weekend?” Stacie asked.</p>
<p>“You have a gig? Can I come? I mean if you’re ok with that. I’d like to see you play. If you don’t want me to go, that’s cool” Chloe rambled.</p>
<p>The three grabbed their plates and coffee and made their way to the living room. Stacie opted for the chair, leaving Beca and Chloe to share the sofa. </p>
<p>“Doors open at 7, but I don’t go on until 10ish. And yes Chloe, you can come. Feel free to bring a friend if you’d like. Hell, you can even bring Aubrey if you want. I’ll add you guys to the list” Beca said sipping her coffee.</p>
<p>“YES! Bring Aubrey! Bellas reunion” Stacie cheered.</p>
<p>The three continued to have a casual conversation. Between poking fun at Beca’s height or Stacie’s sexual appetite or how Chloe was the only one to jump into the pool at a Treble party, it was all pretty light. They talked about anything and everything except the elephant in the room. Beca and Stacie stayed in contact with each other after she left the house. She was probably Beca’s best friend. But Chloe had moved out rather quickly after the incident and never reached out to Stacie. Chloe knew there were many bonds that needed to be mended.</p>
<p>“All right. I think I used up enough of your time. I should probably head out” Stacie said.</p>
<p>Beca got up and walked Stacie to the door. She knew the other girl was going to try and talk to her about why Chloe was there.</p>
<p>“What the fuck Beca? Did you forget what she did to you?” Stacie whispered.</p>
<p>“No Stac. I didn’t forget. I wrote a whole album about it remember? I don’t know. Something seems different. She seems sad and I cant put my finger on it. You know how I felt about her. How I still feel about her. I wrote that album because I never thought I see her again. It was suppose to be a form of closure and now she’s here. Literally in my living room. Shit she’s in my living room. You gotta go dude” Beca rambled on pushing Stacie out of the door.</p>
<p>Chloe knew she had fucked up all those years ago. She knew she had lost the trust of Stacie but also Beca. People she had cared about deeply. She knew it was going to take a lot of time, but she was willing to do whatever it took. She just hoped that day would come. She saw Beca walking back towards the living room. The air was starting to feel thick again.</p>
<p>“It was nice seeing Stacie. I can’t believe you came at us with a lamp” Chloe said throwing herself on the sofa.</p>
<p>“I didn’t come at you guys. I had no idea who was in my apartment. I was freaking out” Beca said following Chloe’s actions.</p>
<p>“If I’m being honest, I thought you had left. Thought you got scared after what happened last night and booked it. I was about to crawl back into bed when you guys came in” Beca continued to say, looking at Chloe.</p>
<p>“Look. I know we need to have a serious talk. And in the end. I’m not sure where that will leave us. But I know in order to move forward, it needs to happen” Chloe said quietly.</p>
<p>Beca just nodded. She knew it needed to happen, but how ready for it was she? She knew there were some things on her part she needed to disclose with the red head. She had yet to tell Chloe about the album she had written about her. Chloe was going to come to her gig so she needed to know. Chloe would hear her songs that were essentially about her. How was going Chloe going to feel about it?</p>
<p>“It’s good that you bring that up. I have something I need to tell you Chloe” Beca said.</p>
<p>She was nervous to tell Chloe. But she needed to do it.</p>
<p>“Chlo. At the show this weekend, I’m going to be playing some songs from my new album. I need you to know that my new album is about you. Like the whole thing” Beca said.</p>
<p>“I know it’s about me. I heard one of the songs on the radio already. Also did you not think Aubrey wouldn’t tell me about the interview?” Chloe giggled.</p>
<p>Chloe got off the sofa. A worried look washed over her face. Beca wanted to reach out and hold the girl. She could tell Chloe was struggling.</p>
<p>“Beca. I fucked up. And I’ll understand if this ruins anything between us, but I don’t want to start whatever this is with a lie” Chloe said.</p>
<p>Chloe was pacing now. It both worried Beca and made her feel anxious.</p>
<p>“Beca. I wasn’t honest with you. I’m engaged. But before you say anything. Hear me out” Chloe pleaded.</p>
<p>Beca stared at Chloe. She could feel her anger start to rise up. This was the second time Chloe was with someone when they hooked up. She cringed at those words. They made her feel cheap.</p>
<p>“Chloe. I’m not doing this again with you” Beca said walking towards her bedroom.</p>
<p>“Well you don’t have to. I told you last night that it should have been you all along. I ruined so many good years we could have had if I was honest from the get go back in college. It should have been you. It still should be you. I was scared to admit it back in college, but you were right back then. I am gay. You called me out on it and I didn’t want to hear it. I don’t know if I could ever make it up to you, but I want to try. I want to do everything I can to make it up with you. So, the first thing I’m going to do is end my engagement to Chicago. I don’t love him. I love you. I’ve always loved you Beca” Chloe admitted.</p>
<p>Beca had stood still in the hallway. She sighed. She had been doing that a lot. Ever since she started working on the album really. The whole thing was supposed to be her closure, but it just made her miss Chloe. The Chloe she knew who didn’t have to hide. She moved towards her bedroom. Chloe was confused. She followed Beca back into her bedroom. Standing in the doorway, she saw Beca rummaging through her closet, unsure of what the other girl was doing.</p>
<p>Beca emerged with a hoodie and some sweatpants. She handed them to Chloe in an attempt to make the other girl feel more comfortable.</p>
<p>“You’re engaged to a guy named Chicago?” Beca asked shaking her head.</p>
<p>“You’re right. We do need to talk. I think that for the time being we should try and be friends. We have five years to make up for and honestly, my emotions are all over the place. I want to sort through them. And I think deep down you know you need to too. I’ll give you some privacy to change. You should take a nap. We’ve had a long day” beca said as she walked out her room and closed the door.</p>
<p>She walked to one of the other rooms in her apartment. She sat down at the piano and started messing around with some different chords. Feeling inspired, she grabbed the nearby notepad and started jotting down some lyrics.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“NO! Chloe what the fuck is wrong with you? You slept with her then told her about Chicago? You might as well nail the coffin shut now. Seriously are you trying to ruin your chances or are you trying to win her back?” Aubrey was ranting.</p>
<p>After Chloe woke up from a nap at Beca’s apartment, she decided it was time to go home. Beca offered up friendship, but Chloe thought the other girl was pretty closed off. With a quick wave a hand, Chloe made her way out of the building dialing up Aubrey’s number saying she had a serious emergency. That was all Aubrey needed to hear. She made her way over as fast as she could saying she was going to “kill the hobbit” if she did anything to hurt her best friend. That was until Chloe told her what happened.</p>
<p>“I was drunk. I know that’s not an excuse, but I was. We both were. And I don’t know if it was me getting caught up in the moment and past emotions, but I told her things and I took a chance and kissed her and she brought me home and we had sex. I told her about Chicago because I wanted to be honest with her” Chloe said.</p>
<p>Aubrey sat on the sofa watching Chloe pace back and forth in the living room. She felt for her friend. She knew the girl was struggling with some major things. But she just had already dug herself into a hole back in college and now she was digging it even deeper. She wanted Chloe to be happy, but was Beca the answer to it.</p>
<p>“From what you told me, you told her about Tom too Chloe. How does she know you’re not going to stay with Chicago?” Aubrey asked.</p>
<p>“Because I’m gay Aubrey” Chloe said coming to a halt.</p>
<p>“Chloe please sit down. You’re starting to make me feel dizzy watching you pace back and forth. Have you eaten anything yet today?” Aubrey asked.</p>
<p>“Not since breakfast” Chloe responded sitting down next to Aubrey.</p>
<p>Chloe sat down opposite Chloe. She ran her and through her hair. Tears starting to fall from her eyes. </p>
<p>“What if she doesn’t want me back Bree? Why am I being such a fuck up?” Chloe said quietly.</p>
<p>“Look. I’m going to be completely honest with you. You might not like what I have to hear, but I need you to listen. If she doesn’t want to be with you, then that’s something you’re going to have to deal with. You lied to her about Tom. You may have told her the truth later on, but it started off wrong. Then you kept her on the sidelines. You had to have known she had feelings for you. Deep feelings. Why else put up with all of that for so long? And when she told you how she felt, you threw her away. I’m surprised she didn’t tell you to leave after you told her about Chicago. I think by putting friendship on the table, you’re getting a second opportunity that honestly in my opinion you shouldn’t have. If you want to be with Beca, you need to end things with Chicago. The sooner the better. And this is the most important part, don’t push anything Chloe. Let her set the pace. The ball is in her court” Aubrey said.</p>
<p>Aubrey was right. She didn’t like what she had to say. But she knew it was true. All of it. She knew she had many things to sort out. She didn’t like being the bad guy yet here she was. She was the villain in the story of her and Beca’s life. </p>
<p>“You’re right Bree. I just need to take things slow. By the way, she invited us to her gig this Saturday. She specifically said I could bring you. And hey Stacie will be there too. Maybe you two could catch up” Chloe said.</p>
<p>The two girls talked some more about things. They both tried to keep the conversation light. Aubrey knew that Chloe had been put through an emotional ringer. Sure it was the red head’s own fault, but Chloe was still her best friend. She still wanted the girl to be happy in life. After a few more hours, Aubrey decided it was time for her to go home. She told Chloe she would go with Chloe to save her from Stacie’s wrath. She knew the girl could hold a grudge and she probably was playing nice to be there for Beca.</p>
<p>After Aubrey left, Chloe decided that she needed to end things with Chicago tonight. She knew it was getting late, but she knew it needed to get done now. If she waited any longer, she would become even more of a coward and never do it. So, she got into her car and made her way over to his place. Once there, she walked her way up the front porch. </p>
<p>She was supposed to be moving in before the wedding. Chicago had been in her case for months to tell her landlord she was moving out. She was on a month to month lease so it wouldn’t have been difficult to get out of it. By t Chloe was dragging her feet. She didn’t know if it was because she truly didn’t want to marry Chicago, or if she was ready to move on to the next chapter of her life. Standing at the front door, she felt like it would be wrong to just walk in. So, she knocked on the door and waited for him to open the door.</p>
<p>“Babe? Why did you knock? Hey what’s wrong?” Chicago asked opening the front door.</p>
<p>“Can I come in? We need to talk” Chloe said quietly.</p>
<p>Chicago looked over at his fiancé. He knew this was serious. She was usually very touchy and all smiles. She looked like she had been crying though. He knew she was about to lay out some bad news to him. And he worried that she was going leave. He hoped that wasn’t the case. He hoped for anything else other than that.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong Chloe baby? Just tell me what’s wrong. You’re starting to scare me” he said bringing her in to a hug.</p>
<p>She didn’t return the hug. After Chicago let go, he led her into the kitchen where he could grab them something to drink, while Chloe told him what was wrong.</p>
<p>“Are you leaving me? Is that what you’re here to tell me?” he asked sarcastically, sliding a cup of tea to Chloe.</p>
<p>Chloe just looked down at the tea. She didn’t know how to get the words out. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before she settled on a nod. Chicago’s face held an expression close to shock. He was worried that was the reason she was here.<br/>“Why? I thought we were happy. Have I not been a good boyfriend? A good fiancé?” he asked.</p>
<p>“You’ve been the best. Anyone would be lucky to have you. And honestly, you deserve someone much better than me” she said quietly.</p>
<p>“What do you mean someone better than you? You’re the kindest person I know Chlo” he said.</p>
<p>“I’m not though. I’ve been lying to you. I need you to know that last night I cheated on you” Chloe said.</p>
<p>“You…you cheated on me? With who? We’re supposed to be getting married in a few months for fuck sakes Chloe! Why would you do this to us? To me?” he pleaded to Chloe.</p>
<p>“Because I’m gay Chicago and I always have been. I was scared to come out. I was afraid of what my family and friends would think of me so I lied. And by lying, I hurt so many people. You being one of them. I do love you. You’ve basically have been my best friend next to Aubrey, but I was never in love with you. For that, I will forever be sorry.” Chloe said.</p>
<p>Chicago stood there. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. There was no way Chloe was gay. They’ve been together for two years now. Surely something like being gay would have come up. Regardless of being scared or not, she should have told him he thought.</p>
<p>“Apology not accepted. I want to know who you cheated on me with. You owe me that” Chicago said.</p>
<p>He was beyond pissed. Chloe was trying to tell him he needed to calm down. Trying to get him to stop shouting. Chloe flinched when he smashed his mug against the counter top. Chloe knew Chicago would never hurt her, but this was worse than any fight or argument they had ever had in the past.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, but I won’t be telling you who it was. I owe you many things, but that I can’t do” Chloe explained.</p>
<p>“I think you should go” Chicago said in a much more calmer tone.</p>
<p>Chloe knew this wasn’t going to end well. She was going to break the heart of someone she was close with. She wasn’t in love him him, but we was still a good person. He deserved so much better than her. Hell even Beca deserved better. Only problem is, she was in love with the musician.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know a lot of people are having issues with how Chloe is portrayed and I'm sorry  that you guys aren't enjoying the story. But I'm gonna keep updating chapters until it ends.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Elevan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a little filler chapter of sorts<br/>Song: Skinny Love<br/>Artist: Bon Iver<br/>I dont own anything</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week had come and gone. For the most part Chloe hadn’t had any contact with Beca. She didn’t know where things stood really after she left the other girl’s apartment earlier in the week. Beca gave her friendship. It’s not what exactly Chloe wanted, but she figured it was better than being shut out. That being said, the red head still did not know how to initiate things with Beca. Lucky for her, Chloe’s phone vibrated on the table beside her.</p>
<p>B: hey just letting you know that I went ahead and put you and Aubrey on the list. Assuming you’re still coming. And assuming Aubrey is coming with you. Stacie knows the ends and outs so if you have any questions, feel free to reach out to her. B: I’m looking forwards to seeing you later tonight</p>
<p>B: I may also have a surprise for you Chloe watched as each message came in. She didn’t even realize she was holding her breath. This was the first time she’s heard from Beca in almost a week.</p>
<p>C: Hey! Yes, Aubrey and I will both be there tonight. Aubrey said she was going to see if Stacie wanted to come over beforehand. Possibly pre game or just go together. But if I remember anything about Stacie, she will have no problem pre gaming</p>
<p>Chloe set her phone down and went off to straighten up her apartment when her phone vibrated again.</p>
<p>B: oh, Stacie is still big on the pre gaming and the booze. Her tolerance level somehow has gotten better than what it was back in college.</p>
<p>The two girls texted back and forth for a few hours. She was happy that Beca was the one to start things off. Maybe Aubrey was right about letting Beca set the pace. She wanted to be back in Beca’s life and right now, she’ll take whatever she could get.</p>
<p>After parting ways, Chloe was shocked to find out that she spent a good portion of the afternoon texting Beca. She knew she had so much to do. Aubrey would be over soon and her apartment still looked like a complete mess. She still looked like a complete mess. She hurried around the apartment trying to straighten up as much as she could to make it a little bit more suitable. Aubrey had sent a text saying Stacie was coming with over with booze. Chloe did not feel prepared whatsoever. When she decided that her apartment was clean enough, she shed her clothes and made her way to the shower.</p>
<p>“Chloe! We’re here. I knocked a few times but you didn’t answer so I used the key” Aubrey shouted.</p>
<p>Aubrey walked around the empty apartment. Stacie was not far behind carrying a few bottles of alcohol. The blonde could hear the shower running in the other room. Chloe seemed to be running behind and while that normally would annoy Aubrey, she was feeling anxious about the night to come.</p>
<p>“Do you think she knows what tonight entails Aubrey? I heard Beca’s album. All the songs that are on it and all the ones that are not. Even if she does know, it’s not going to be easy” Stacie said pouring vodka into two glasses.</p>
<p>“She knows. I was the one who interviewed Beca for her Rolling Stone cover. She didn’t exactly tell me it was about Chloe, she gave enough details for me to put some pieces together. I also may have made her fill me in on some of the others. She also told me that Beca told her about it when she was at her place” Aubrey said to Stacie as she sipped her drink.</p>
<p>“I honestly don’t think them being together is a good idea. Beca is my best friend and I want her happy, but Chloe really messed her up. You think Beca was angsty back in college, but after that night, Beca completely closed off. She barely opened up to people. They only thing she continued to do was make music. She didn’t start to open up again until then. And even then, she likes to keep her private life private. And that includes people who are close to her” Stacie said.</p>
<p>“No, I get it. I love Chloe, but she needs to know that her actions have consequences. I don’t think getting back with Beca is the answer. But ultimately, it’s their decision. I want both of them to be happy” Aubrey replied.</p>
<p>During the talk, the two girls were busy talking that they didn’t realize that the shower had stopped and that Chloe was standing in the hallway listening to them talk about the night’s events to come. She hadn’t really thought about what would happen tonight. She knew Beca wrote her recent album about her, but it didn’t hit her that Beca would be singing those songs in front of a whole crowd. She also knew how Aubrey felt about the whole situation. It was different to hear her talk to someone else about it. It was making everything that happened between them seem so much more real. She let her feet moved forward towards the other two girls were sitting to let them know she was there.</p>
<p>“Hey Chloe! Hope you don’t mind that I let us in” Aubrey said.</p>
<p>“Hey Chloe. Fancy a drink? You’ll probably need it” Stacie asked, also earning a side glance from Aubrey.</p>
<p>“I think I’ll take the bottle and just go get ready in my room” Chloe said jokingly as she poured herself a drink, then walking towards her room.</p>
<p>Chloe had gotten ready in what felt like record time. She wanted to make sure she looked nice. She also wanted to remind Beca that she was still an option. She knew how the other two girls felt about the situation, and apart of her, felt the same way. Was she worthy enough to have Beca back in her life? She gave a quiet sigh and headed towards Aubrey and Stacie.</p>
<p>“So I know that you’re kind of an actress, but have you ever been put on the list for a concert or something similar?” Stacie asked.</p>
<p>“I have, but usually I would have to work early mornings at the café or auditions. So I really don’t know what goes down” Chloe replied.</p>
<p>“Ok. Well I’ve been to most of Beca’s local gigs, and since Aubrey works for Rolling Stone, I’m sure this is just like going to work. But essentially, we’ll be going backstage. Hang out with Beca, the band, and anyone else who might be there. Before the show, we’ll head out and be given good floor seats. Drinks will be paid for as well” Stacie explained.</p>
<p>“If drinks are paid for, then why pregame?” Aubrey asked.</p>
<p>Stacie just shrugged. She ushered them out of Chloe’s apartment and headed towards their Uber. With a quick drive to the venue, Chloe could feel her nerves start to creep back. She was slightly happy that Stacie brought the alcohol to drink beforehand. But she was starting to think she didn’t drink enough. Once the three girls showed up, Stacie lead the way towards the backdoor. Once the bouncer confirmed they were good to go, Stacie continued to lead them towards Beca’s dressing room. She started to hear music being played down the hall and a smile spread across her face as she saw her best friend jamming with some of the other members of her band and Chloe’s surprise.</p>
<p>Though she was still mad Chloe, she knew Beca loved the red head and was going to show it in any way she could. Even if she did put Chloe in the friendzone. She still doesn’t know how she convinced Justin Vernon to come. She chucked it up to them being “work” friends or something.</p>
<p>Chloe could hear a beautiful yet sad melody being played on the guitar. She knew that tune. Then she heard Beca begin to sing.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Come on skinny love just last the year </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Pour a little salt we were never here</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer
 I tell my love to wreck it all </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Cut out all the ropes and let me fall</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Right in the moment this order's tall</strong>
</p>
<p>She didn’t even see them yet but she knew he was here too when he came in at the chorus.</p>
<p>
  <strong> And I told you to be patient</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> And I told you to be fine </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>And I told you to be balanced</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> And I told you to be kind</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> And in the morning I'll be with you</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> But it will be a different kind</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> And I'll be holding all the tickets</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> And you'll be owning all the fines</strong>
</p>
<p>Once the three girls got close enough, Chloe was not only shocked to see Justin Vernon of Bon Iver, or the fact that both, he and Beca were singing a song together, but that Beca was actually the one playing the guitar. Beca had never played an instrument during their time at college. Watching Beca’s fingers sliding up and down the neck of the guitar, just showed how strong her fingers were. She could feel a slight blush creep across her face at the thought of Beca’s fingers. Maybe she shouldn’t had have any alcohol. Chloe was watched on as the two continued to play, trying to keep her hormones in check.</p>
<p>“Oh, hey guys! I’m glad you all made it” Beca said with a smile.</p>
<p>Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie all said a combination of heys and hellos and thanks for having us. Though she was getting use to meeting other celebrities, Chloe could keep her eyes off Justin. This must have been the surprise Beca was talking about she thought. It didn’t go unnoticed by Beca either.</p>
<p>“Justin. These are my friends Stacie, Aubrey, and Chloe. Chloe is actually a huge fan of Bon Iver. Aren’t you Chlo?” Beca said.</p>
<p>The red head was speechless. She nodded her head not knowing what else to do. She saw him strech out his hand towards her. She reached out and shook his hand.</p>
<p>“I’m a huge fan of yours. Love Skinny Love. You and Beca sound really good together. Especially on her album” Chloe said.</p>
<p>Beca frowned a little bit on the side. She hadn’t forgotten about what songs she was going to be singing tonight. But knowing that Chloe had heard more than what was on the radio kind of made her sad. She wondered what went through Chloe’s head.</p>
<p>“You guys better go and get out on the floor soon. We’re about to go on and I need to check in with the band and such” Beca said. The three girls said their goodbyes and started heading towards the doors. Chloe could feel a hand grab her on and pull her aside.</p>
<p>“Hey. I was wondering if maybe after the show if you wanted to stick around a bit. Without Stacie and Aubrey. It’s been a few days and I would like to check in” Beca said. “Sure Becs. I’ll let the others know. I’m excited to see you perform. You’re gonna kill it!” Chloe said before leaning in and placing a kiss on Beca’s cheek.</p>
<p>Beca watched as Chloe ran off to catch up with the other girls. She could feel her stomach twist in knots. Out of all the concerts she’d perform, this one was going to be a lot harder knowing that Chloe was going to be in the crowd.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's taken me three days to write this chapter from my notes. my sister got me sucked in This is US and i've been an emotional wreck</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beca goes on to perform. Can Chloe handle it?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as always i dont own any of the songs or the characters.</p>
<p>song: the 1<br/>artist: taylor swift</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beca and her band were about to go on. She usually got the normal amount of stage jitters, but tonight was especially nerve wrecking. Chloe was going to be in the crowd. She was going to be playing songs that showed her real emotions. It wasn’t anything like her last two albums. Those songs were written for her. But this was her album. Her album that she wrote about Chloe. The girl who broke her heart and the girl she was still in love with. A part of her didn’t know if she could do it.</p>
<p>“Hey guys. As you all know, I’m Beca Mitchell. These lovely guys behind me are my band and we’re all here to play you guys some songs” Beca said into the microphone.</p>
<p>Beca scanned the audience. Her eyes landed on Chloe’s blue eyes. Out of everyone there, it was like Chloe was the only person there. With a shaky breath, Beca began the show. She told the crowd that she had a special guest and brought out Justin. They began to sing Exile. It took Beca everything in her not to look out to Chloe. She felt like that most of the performance.</p>
<p>Chloe had known what to expect. She had known that tonight wasn’t going to be easy. She knew the two girls beside her weren’t supportive of her wanting to get back together with Beca. She didn’t blame them. Everything in her was telling her that she didn’t deserve Beca either.</p>
<p>“You doing ok Chloe? We can leave if it’s too much” Aubrey said.</p>
<p>“No Bree. I need to stay. Beca wants to talk after the show” Chloe said shaking her head.</p>
<p>“Are you sure? You look like you’re getting put through the ringer right now. I wouldn’t blame you if you did” Stacie said cutting in.</p>
<p>Chloe rolled her eyes and focused her attention back to the stage. Watching Beca perform was addicting. Yeah, the material really made her feel like shit and it sucked because they were all about how she broke the musician’s heart, but watching her perform was almost like a drug. Beca looked so carefree and happy. She stared up towards Beca and smiled when she saw she was staring back down at her.</p>
<p>Beca watched down into the crowd. She could see the three girls chatting. Chloe seemed annoyed and she wondered what that was all about. She will bring that up later after the show. She was starting to feel nervous again. She was about to sing a song she had recently written the day after Chloe told her she was engaged.</p>
<p>“Alright guys, so I’m about to get real with you guys” Beca chuckled to herself.</p>
<p>“A little more real. About a week ago, I ran into somebody from my past. And I won’t get into the nitty gritty details about everything that went down, but we use to be something. In our own world, we were something. And all of that went away one night. My heart was ripped to shreds and tossed aside as if it was nothing. I think about that night 11 years ago. I think about what could have been and how our lives would have been different if things were different. If we were different people. I wrote this song a week ago the day after I ran into Chl… when I ran into Beale. I hope you guys enjoy it” Beca rambled into the microphone.</p>
<p>She let out a sigh and signaled the band to start playing. She was happy when they got everything down. She had spent the whole day writing out the lyrics while Chloe napped. Once she started, she couldn’t stop. She worked in her in home studio until everything was perfect. Beca could see both Aubrey and Stacie look at Chloe. She felt a little bad for saying all of that. Part of her wanted to wait when her and Chloe talked later.</p>
<p>
  <strong> I'm doing good, I'm on some new shit </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Been saying "Yes" instead of "No"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> I thought I saw you at the bus stop, I didn't though</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> I hit the ground running each night </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I hit the Sunday matinee </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>You know the greatest films of all time were never made</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> I guess you never know, never know</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> And if you wanted me, you really should've showed</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> And if you never bleed, you're never gonna grow</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> And it's alright now</strong>
</p>
<p>Beca didn’t hide the fact that she was singing to Chloe now. The two girls were stuck into a staring contest seeing who was going to break first.</p>
<p>
  <strong> But we were something, don't you think so?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> Roaring twenties, tossing pennies in the pool </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>And if my wishes came true</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> It would've been you</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> In my defense, I have none</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> For never leaving well enough alone</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> But it would've been fun </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>If you would've been the one</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Beca what are you doing?” Chloe asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> She looked over and had seen Beca hopping the fence. A pool laid on the other side.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Come on Beale. Let’s go swimming” Beca said with a smile on her face. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You and I both know we don’t have any suits for that. Now come on let’s go. I have plans on cuddling with a shorty tonight” Chloe said attempting to get Beca to hop back over.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Beca laughed. Chloe knew she wasn’t going to win this. Beca did whatever Beca wanted to do. Whenever she had an idea in her head, she would follow it through. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She watched as Beca raised her shirt over her head and pulled her shorts down. Clad only in her underwear, Beca dove into the deep in. once she reached the surface, Chloe had already hopped the fence and was following Beca’s lead.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “That’s it Chlo. Get you cute ginger ass in the pool with me!” Beca cheered.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Shh. Keep it down. We don’t know whose pool this is and neither one of us can afford to get arrested. Especially you since you got arrested last year for breaking that window” Chloe said in a hushed voice. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“First off that whole window incident was an accident. You know that. Second off I swear to god if you don’t get in this pool, I will get out and push you in” Beca said laughing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Chloe gave her a sly look. She decided to up Beca and removed her bra and panties before she too dove into the deep in. When she resurfaced, Beca was close to by. Her eyes turned a darker shade of blue and her pupils were dilated</em>
  <em>.</em>
  <em> Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe passionately. Chloe returned the kiss and putting her arms around Beca’s neck. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beca had pushed them to the edge of the pool. Chloe hung onto the smaller girl the whole time. She could feel Beca’s hand make its way to her pussy where she began to rub her clit. Chloe moaned into the kiss. Beca worked her fingers fast on Chloe’s clit. Even though they were in the pool, Beca could feel how wet Chloe was. She motioned for the red head to hop up and sit on the ledge, pulling her closer so Beca can lick at Chloe’s pussy. Chloe ran her fingers through Beca’s hair as she rolled her hips into Beca’s mouth. She was going to cum. She covered her mouth to keep her moans down. Beca continued to lick and suck on Chloe’s clit knowing she was about to cum. Beca moaned seeing Chloe moan into her hand as she came.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Beca what are doing? We just had sex in someone’s pool and I would really like to be gone by the time they find out” Chloe said she was getting dressed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hold on Chlo. There’s something I have to do” Beca said pulling two pennies from her pocket. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Make a wish with me?” Beca asked. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Becs… what this isn’t a wishing well. It’s someone’s pool. It’s not the same thing” Chloe laughed out. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey now. We’re both in our twenties. We can do whatever we want. We can make our own magic” Beca said cheerfully. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Chloe nodded her head grabbing a penny from Beca’s hand. The two girl’s stood side by side with smile on their faces. They turned around having their backs facing the pool. On the count of three, the two girls through the pennies over their shoulders and made their wishes. Chloe wished for things to be different. And Beca wished for things to be exactly like this every day.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Persist and resist the temptation to ask you</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> If one thing had been different</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> Would everything be different today? </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>We were something, don't you think so? </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rosé flowing with your chosen family</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> And it would've been sweet</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> If it could've been me</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> In my defense, I have none</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> For digging up the grave another time</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> But it would've been fun </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>If you would've been the one</strong>
</p>
<p>Chloe looked up and Beca. She could see that she had tears flowing down her cheeks. Chloe realized that she had caused her so much pain. And in the week being back in her life, she was still causing her pain. She frowned and turned around walking towards the exit. Aubrey and Stacie watched as the red head walked away and followed after her.</p>
<p>“Chloe what are you doing?” Aubrey asked pulling Chloe’s arm.</p>
<p>“What does it look like. I’m leaving” Chloe responded.</p>
<p>“Yeah, because that makes a lot of sense” Stacie cut in.</p>
<p>Chloe turned around and stared at Stacie with intense eyes.</p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean Stacie? Because if you have something to say, then you should say it” Chloe said loudly.</p>
<p>“It means, that Beca is so clearly in love with you for some unknown reason and you’re just going to walk away from her. After everything? Are you really just going to walk out on her?” Stacie asked.</p>
<p>“She deserves better than me!” Chloe yelled.</p>
<p>“She does deserve better! But for some unknown reason, you’re it for her. And I can tell you right now, that if you walk away from Beca, you won’t ever get another chance. I’ll make sure of that” Stacie said.</p>
<p>“Stacie. Maybe you might want to tone it down a little bit. If Chloe doesn’t wa…” Aubrey was saying before getting interrupted.</p>
<p>“No! she needs to know. Beca may have walked away from you eleven years ago, but it took her everything in her to do so. She put up with your shit for far too long because she believed you were the one. She wrote that song in a day. All of it. Lyrics and the instrumentals while you napped on her bed. You walk away from her now; you will kill whatever is left of Beca. You have fucked up way too many times in the past, and I’m not going to allow you to continue to fuck up now. That’s how much I care about my friend. You said she wanted to talk after the show? Then you’re going to talk after the show. You at least owe her that. Do I make myself clear?” Stacie said to Chloe.</p>
<p>Chloe was staring down at her shoes. Taking everything in that Stacie had said. She was quietly crying. It would be easier to just walk away, but she knew it would be the wrong thing to do. She knew she needed to face her demons. She nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“Wipe your tears off your face. Take a few minutes and come join us when you’ve pulled yourself together. Hopefully we didn’t lose our spot” Stacie said walking away, followed by Aubrey.</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to be so mean to her you know. She was actually really excited when she ran into you. She said you guys had gotten along and was excited about going to the show together. Why are you acting like this towards her?” Aubrey asked.</p>
<p>“I told you that Beca is my best friend. My sole purpose is to protect her at all cost. When I found out that Chloe had stayed the night at Beca’s, I wanted to punch her in the face. But I just had my nails done and I wanted to see what her angle was” Stacie explained.</p>
<p>“If you’re thinking she’s just trying to use Beca to gain some sort of notoriety, then you’d be wrong. Chloe would never do that” Aubrey stated directly.</p>
<p>“I use to think Chloe wasn’t capable of doing a lot of things, yet here we are” Stacie said.</p>
<p>A few minutes, later Chloe emerged beside Aubrey. Stacie’s words playing on repeat. Her thoughts playing on repeat. Her actions playing on repeat. Her and Beca’s life together playing on repeat. She needed to break the cycle. And the only way to do that is to talk with Beca after the show.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i feel like it's been a hot minute since my last update. working two jobs is a literal killer. plus im sick (not covid related) still went and voted though. hope you guys like the new chapter. comments are always welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knocking. That’s the first thing Beca heard when she wakes up. She stretches her arms out, grabs her phone and check the time. 2:30 p.m. “Fuck” she thinks to herself. She slept the day away. To be fair she was up all night talking with Chloe. Another knock came.</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah. Keep your pants on. I hear you” Beca shouts as she walks towards her door.</p>
<p>Beca opened the door and was shocked to see both Stacie and Aubrey standing at her door. They both had a look on their faces that Beca couldn’t read. The two girls walked in past Beca without getting invited. Aubrey sat at the kitchen table while Stacie went and made coffee.</p>
<p>“Why yes please do come in if you must” Beca said as she closed the door.</p>
<p>“Not that I don’t love the company and all, but what the fuck are you guys doing here?” Beca continued to say.</p>
<p>Stacie handed both Beca and Aubrey a cup of coffee. She sat next to Aubrey and gave Beca another look. She was starting to feel confused. She had no idea what was going on and it was starting to make her feel uneasy. Both Beca and Aubrey were staring at her and neither one was saying a word.</p>
<p>“Well not that I don’t love a good ole fashioned staring contest, unless you guys have something to say, maybe you guys should go” Beca said sipping her coffee.</p>
<p>“I guess first things first. Great show last night. Like really, it was amazing. I haven’t had a chance to actually listen to the album, but watching you and hearing you, was really something else” Aubrey said.</p>
<p>Leave it to Aubrey to give Beca a review about her show. Beca rolled her eyes and sat down across from the other girls. She knew there was a “but” coming, but she had no idea about what yet. She just knew this was not how she wanted to start her day of sleeping.</p>
<p>“And what do you have to say Stacie?” the musician asked.</p>
<p>“Look Beca, I think you and Chloe should not be together. I don’t think it’s healthy for either of you. She was an absolute mess last night. And I know you were or are getting closure, but that was before Chloe was in the picture. As much as I’m still mad at her for what she did, I don’t think you singing about how she broke your heart in front of an entire crowd is good for her. I want you to be happy, but I don’t think she will give you happiness. Besides, you need to think about the safety of your career” Stacie said in between sips.</p>
<p>“For the love of god Stacie. I told you last night that Chloe isn’t going to use Beca to get famous. I know she fucked up a lot, but she isn’t that heartless” Aubrey interrupted.</p>
<p>“Look guys as much as I love that you took the time out of your day to come down here and tell me how you feel, I think you should know that at the end of the day, it only matters how CHloe and i feel. You guys could either be supportive about whatever we choose to do, or you could peace out of our lives. Let me ask you this. Did either one of you talk to Chloe yet? You guys know she stayed after so we could talk. And knowing you Stac, you’re dying to know the details” Beca said annoyingly.</p>
<p>“How did it go?” Aubrey asked.</p>
<p>“It went well. We both got a lot of things off our chests and both agreed that being friends right now is the best option” Beca said.</p>
<p>Stacie nodded. She wasn’t satisfied with the answer but knew better than to push Beca. She just wished her friend would understand where she’s coming from. How she just wants to protect her. Watching Beca break down all those years ago was hard enough the first time. She doesn’t know if she has it in her to see it happen again. The only positive thing about Chloe coming back into her life was that Beca seemed to be somewhat happy again.</p>
<p>“For what it’s worth Beca, I see it happening. Your happiness and carefree self are coming back. Just please be careful.” Stacie said as she got up and walked towards the door.</p>
<p>Aubrey followed in suit grabbing Stacie’s hand. Beca wanted to question that matter, but felt like she should just let it be. Walking back towards her bedroom, she could feel the smile creeping up her face thinking about last night.</p>
<p>
  <em>Beca waited anxiously in her dressing room waiting for Chloe. She felt nervous. She didn’t know how the red head was going to react. She wouldn’t blame the girl if she absolutely hated the show. She just wanted to know what she thought and how she felt. With a sigh, she ran her fingers through her hair needing to get out of the room. She reached for the door and opened it only to see Chloe in the process of beginning to knock.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Hey” Chloe said. Fist still in the air.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Hey” Beca replied with a chuckle.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The two girls stayed like that for a moment. Chloe noticed that Beca had changed into some sweat pants and an old ripped up Barden t shirt. A blush creeped up on Chloe’s face remembering she was the reason why the shirt got ripped in the first place.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Do you want to come in? Or we could go somewhere else if you’d like.” Beca said. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Here is fine for now. Your show was really good. Eye opening, but good” Chloe said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Beca felt semi guilty at the comment. She knew she shouldn’t have to feel guilty of her feelings, but she knew it wasn’t going to be easy for Chloe. That she was hurting on the inside too. Being with Chloe all throughout college and then some, made her easy to read. Chloe was in pain knowing she hurt Beca and that thought alone was what Beca felt guilty about. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah. Look, I’m sorry. I should have known better than to say you could come. I wasn’t really thinking if I’m being quite honest. There was a lot happening that day with Stacie getting all excited about a Bellas reunion. Which if it’s just the three of you, is that even considered a reunion? I could have sung some of my older stuff more or even did some covers” Beca was saying before Chloe cut her off. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t be sorry Beca. I knew what I signed up for. I may have forgotten a little bit, but I knew how tonight was going to play out. I need you to know that I won’t ever be able to forgive myself for what I did in the past. Even though I sucked at showing it, you were everything to me. I was just so worried someone was going to find out, that I made extra sure that Tom and I were more believable” Chloe said. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beca got up and walked towards the table and grabbed some beers. Handing one to Chloe, she began to walk towards the door. Chloe took that as a clue to follow. Beca led her to the stage where she sat down at the edge. Feet dangling over. Chloe did the same as she sipped her beer. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You didn’t suck at showing it. I knew in my own way. And yeah, what happened really sucked. If I remembered correctly, I told you I loved you and you yelled and ran away. Then came back to the house with that douche canoe, Tom” Beca said laughing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “How is any of that funny to you? You were beyond fuming. You gave me an ultimatum. You packed up your whole life while I was gone and moved across the country. And you wrote a whole album about it. You literally named it Beale Street. If that isn’t some passive aggressive shit, then I don’t know what is” Chloe replied back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Ok. You’re right. It’s not funny. I don’t know why I laughed. But look where we are now. After all of this time. I’m tired of stressing about it. About us. I have been so emotionally drained since I wrote this stupid album. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that at this exact moment, you would be sitting right next to me. Not after everything. Yet here we are” Beca said motioning to the empty venue seats. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I told Chicago everything. It’s over between us” Chloe said quietly. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The two girls sat side by side quietly. Sipping from their beers. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Chloe sighed and laid down on the stage. Beca looked over and did the same. Beca slid her hand across the small space between them and found Chloe’s hand. Running her fingers over hers, she laced their fingers together.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I’m sorry Chlo” Beca whispered. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Out of the corner of her eye, Beca could see the red head nod her head. "Not your fault, but thanks Becs" Chloe replied turning to stare at Beca.</em>
</p>
<p>“Who was at the door?” Beca heard from her bedroom.</p>
<p>“That would have been Stacie and Aubrey. They left holding hands. I don’t know if I want to know. I would expect a call from Aubrey. She’s going to want to know what happened last night” Beca replied.</p>
<p>Chloe looked up at Beca and reached her hand out for Beca’s. The brunette took hold and slid back into bed with the other girl and cuddled in close before drifting back to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i know this is super late. I literally have been working non stop. in all honesty, i might take a hiatus until the holidays are over</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>